One Difference
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set right at the end of Witch Way Now end of season 4. Agent Jackman is not killed by Cole at the end and gets away to continue his hunt agasint the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

**This is set right after 'Witch Way Now' at the end of season 4, BUT using a slightly different result from the girls fighting Agent Jackman...

* * *

**

She held the hand before her, gently drawing small circles on the back of it. She took in the pale features that lay on the bed, as her mind twirled as to how everything had gone so wrong and if this was truly their destiny as the angel had suggested. She could still hear his words echo in her mind, _"Prehaps what happens next will help you decide."_

The scream of the nightmare replayed in her mind, but there was nothing she could do. She was powerless; As they all were.

_**Powerless**_. Funny how she thought of that word after everything they had been through. Given the chance to lead normal lives, no longer having their powers. No longer putting their lives at risk for the _'Greater Good',_ but here they were. Their lives had been at risk by not being able to use their powers. Jackman had seen to that. He claimed he had proof of their magic, so they had been forced to stop using it.

She heard the door open but made no move to see who it was: she already knew.

"Hey." The voice was quiet yet the sadness was evident.  
"Hey." She replied never taking her eyes off the sleeping figure before her. "How's Selena?"  
"She's ok. Confused and scared. I gave her a family history lesson. She said she was going to call her Mum." she rested her hand breifly on her sisters shoulder, letting her know she was there.  
"Sounds like she should. She deserves to know the truth." there was no emotion in her voice  
"Yeah." Sitting in the chair next to her Paige looked over at her sister. "How are you?"  
"Scared." The tear started down her eye but she made no move to wipe it away.  
"Yeah." It was the only thing Paige could think of to say as she looked at the sleeping figure and rested her hand on top of the other two, completing thier circle.

It was like a dream or a part of a movie she couldn't get out of her mind. Like the song you hear on the radio and you just keep playing it over and over all day.

_She was getting used to the orbing effect. Every time she did it, it took her less time to get refocused, but this time it felt like no time at all. Her mind was focused on saving an innocent. One they had handed over to a witch hunter._

_Jackman didn't even look up at them, "Come to save your sister witch have you?"  
"Actually, yeah." Piper replied as she raised her hands to freeze him and stop the flames, but to her and her sisters' surprise, nothing happened._

_He walked towards them confident, in control "You see, I buried the rest of the amulets around here in anticipation of your arrival. Your powers are useless here. However..." He pulls out a gun and grabs Phoebe. "Mine aren't. Move and she dies."  
"It was his plan all along. He's gonna kill us anyway. Ouch!" Phoebe looked at her sisters as she felt the gun against her.  
"Hey, how's it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal. You're a discourage from mankind, a blasphemy. Burning will be your justice too."_

_Phoebe hits Jackman and knocks him to the ground. "**Get** **Selena!"**_

_Piper and Paige race over and try to put the fire out while Phoebe fights with Jackman. Selena's pants catch on fire._

_"Piper, her leg!" Paige cries out as she sees the flames growing, "What are you doing?" Paige asked as she watched Piper jump onto the wood and knock over the post Selena was tied to. "**Piper!"** Paige quickly rushed over to her sister and Selena.  
"I'm fine. Get those _damn_ amulets." Piper ordered as she got up and pulled Selena to her feet.  
Paige started into the woods to what she hoped was far enough from the woodpile for her powers to work. "Amulets."_

_---_

_Jackman rolled towards his left andgrabbed the gun that had been knocked away in the fight. getting up he points his gun at Phoebe. "Saving her life just cost you yours." He squeezed the trigger gently._

_Piper quickly turned at the sound of gunfire. "**PHOEBE!!!"** she started towards her fallen sister, not even seeing Jackman turn the gun towards her._

_Paige ran from where she was in the woods getting the amulets. "Gun!" the weapon orbed from his hands and into Paige's._

_"This isn't over witches." He looked down at Phoebe, "Tough not all lost. One less witch to worry about." he turned and ran through the forest_

_Piper ran towards her sister. She could see the blood spreading quickly on her jacket. "Phoebe! Damn it, don't you give up on me. **LEO!"** she panicked as she shifted Phoebes head to her lap _

_She waited, yet nothing happened. "Paige we need to get her to a hospital. **NOW!"**_

_Paige took hold of Selena's hand and ran towards her sisters. Placing her free hand on Pipers shoulder she orbed the four of them to SFMH_.

"I can't lose her Paige. I can't go through that pain again." The tears came faster as she thought of Prue, "I can't lose another sister."

Paige didn't know what to say so she did what she knew her sister needed. Reaching over she wrapped her arms around Piper, "She's going to be OK Piper. She'll make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Paige paced back and forth as she now and then looked over at her two sisters. She couldn't believe that not more then a year ago she was alone; a single child. Then suddenly she finds out she has three sisters, though one she would never know.

Looking on the past year she sometimes had to pinch herself. This was something she had wanted almost all her life. Her parents never hid from her the fact that she was adopted, and when she turned 15 she started to look for her real family.

Real family, she looked over at the hospital bed and saw her older sister lying there with wires and tubes coming and going everywhere. She watched as Piper had her head resting on the bed her hand holding on to Phoebes, never once breaking her contact, her love. Paige didn't even want to know what her oldest sister was going through. How could a world be so cruel as to take away another sister not even a year after Prue's death?

Her mind drifted back to that night before. She had felt her heart tighten when Jackman had grabbed Phoebe and held a gun to her. She looked on in shock as Piper risked her life to save Selena's, as she jumped across the burning pile of wood to knock them both to the ground.

--- ----

_Paige heard the gun shot and ran from where she had been in the woods. She dropped the amulets to the ground and ran faster when she heard Piper yelling Phoebes name._

_"**Gun!"** the weapon orbed from his hands and into Paige's._

_"This isn't over witches." He looked down at Phoebe, "Though not all is lost. One less witch to worry about." he turned and disappeared through the woods_

_Paige quickly made her way to Selena, but also watched in fear as Piper ran towards Phoebe. Even from there Paige could see the blood on Phoebe and her sisters cries of pain. _

_"Phoebe damn it, don't you give up on me.** LEO**!" Piper called out but got no reply_

_She waited yet nothing happened. "Paige we need to get her to a hospital. **NOW!"** Piper looked down at Phoebe, "Hang on baby. Don't you leave me."_

_Paige took hold of Selena's hand and ran towards her sisters. Placing her free hand on Pipers shoulder she orbed the four of them to SFMH._

_"Someone **HELP US!"** Paige yelled out to anyone as soon as she materialized in the parking lot._

_"What happened?"  
"My sister was shot."  
"Someone get a gurney out here **NOW!"** he called out to anyone standing near the emergency room doorway._

_Paige watched as hospital staff started to work on Phoebe right there in the parking lot, trying to get the blood to stop. She had her arm wrapped around Pipers shoulders giving her oldest sister whatever comfort she could._

_Paige didn't even remember how they got in the hospital, or how long they had waited since Piper signed papers to do surgery on Phoebe._

_"Halliwell?"_

_Paige looked up from her place on the couch next to Piper._

_"You're sister is being moved to recovery. We were able to get the bullet out but there was a lot of blood lose."  
"She's going to be ok though right?" Paige was the only one who could find her voice.  
"Right now it's too early to tell. The bullet grazed the outer wall to her heart and did a lot of tissue and muscle damage."_

_Paige tightened her grip on Piper as she watched her sister nearly crumble. But somehow, as always, the oldest of the family found an inner strength._

_"Can…Can we see her?" Paige listened, as Pipers words were soft and quiet.  
"Once she is out of recovery and settled into an ICU I'll have someone come and get you."_

_Paige looked at Piper before stepping up to the doctor and guiding him away from Piper, "Doc is there anyway she can go now. Our oldest sister was killed less then a year ago."_

_He looked over Paige's shoulder; "I'll see to it a nurse comes to get her once she is fully settled in the recovery room."_

_Paige placed her hand on his forearm "Thank you."_

_Paige made her way towards Piper, "Go with the Doctor. I'll take care of Selena. I'll come and see you two once she is settled in to ICU."_

_"Paige..."  
"Hey no arguing, Phoebe needs you right now." Paige pulled Piper into her arms and gave her a supporting, loving hug.  
"She needs both of us." Piper didn't wipe away the tears on her face as she held on to Paige.  
"I know. As soon as I take care of Selena I'll come, I promise."_

_Paige watched helplessly as Piper left with the doctor. Taking in a deep breath she wiped away her own tears as she went down to the cafeteria where Selena said she would wait for them_.

--- ----

Paige looked at the door as it slowly opened. Seeing Darryl standing just inside the doorframe she made her way towards him taking him back outside.

"How's she doing?"  
"They have her stable for now. But there hasn't been any change."  
"Piper?"  
"Not so good. She hasn't left her side since she went with the doctor to the recovery room." Paige looked through the glass at Piper, who with her head still resting on the bed kept her eyes glued to Phoebe. Waiting and watching for any change in her sisters' health. "This seems just wrong. Its to hard for her."  
"Prue?"  
"Yeah. I can't believe anyone could be so cruel to someone there must be something someone can do."

Darryl saw the tears welling Paige's eyes, "How are you holding up?"  
"Nah. I'm aright."

Darryl looked at her and wanted to laugh, "You are _definitely_ a Halliwell." He saw the confusion on her face, "you can't lie very well. Paige she's your sister too. You can be upset."  
"I can't I'm trying to be here for Piper."  
"And you are. But you need to let out some tears as well." He reached over as he saw her damn starting to break. "Let it out Paige."

She felt herself lost as her tears came fast. "I just found them Darryl. I can't lose her."  
"And you won't. One thing I have learned about Phoebe over the years is she is _NOT_ a quitter. She will fight to stay with you and Piper with everything she has."

Paige took in a deep breath and managed to get her tears under control. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Can you tell me what happened?"

With everything that had gone on Paige completely forgot that none of them had spoken with the police. "It was Jackman…" Paige began to tell Darryl everything that had happened after they left the Manor.  
"So he's still out there?"  
"Yeah, he took off once he realized we could use our powers. He's just lucky Piper was more focused on Phoebe or she probably would have blown him up."  
"Where's Selena?"  
"She went to call her Mum for some answers. Then she was going to wait for me in the waiting room."  
"Ok I'll take her back to the safe house. If he is still out there he may want to finish what he started. You stay here with Piper and Phoebe. I'll get a police officer to stand outside the room. No one in but medical staff and me."

Paige saw the concern in her friends' face. "You don't think he would."  
"You're witches Paige; he's a witch hunter. You figure it out. Not to mention you three could put him away for attempted murder."

Paige looked up at the sounds of sirens going off behind the closed door beside her. Seeing the panicked looked on Pipers face she didn't even excuse herself from Darryl as she rushed back into the hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige ran in the room with doctors and nurse right behind her. She heard the voice about getting the family out of the room, but she didn't acknowledge it until she felt Piper beside her, in her arms. In her arms fighting to get back to her younger sister.

All Paige could do was hold on to Piper letting her know that someone was there for her. Someone was there for Phoebe.

After all the bells and sirens, Paige helped Piper back in the small room, which held Phoebe. She couldn't get over how small and pale her big sister was. Ever since she had known Phoebe, she was everything that was fast, wild and carefree. And now her she was, lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life because some low life scum with a badge thought he could exploit them. Like that hadn't happened enough a year ago with Prue, the press finding out the secret and making it into a media frenzy.

Paige sat on the one side of Phoebe, across from Piper, as she held her gaze more then once to her oldest sister but all she saw was focus: Focus on the one sister she had known all her life.

_Phoebe kicked the gun from Jackmans hand as the two fought. Her adrenaline was pumping, she didn't even realized he was standing before her, hands at the ready but she was starring at the gun. Somehow he had managed to get it back._

_"Saving her life just cost you yours." He spoke with menace in his voice as he pulled the trigger._

_The firey pain was the only thing she felt and register as she heard Piper yell her name. But it seemed faint and in the distance._

_She felt the arms cradling her, "Phoebe damn it, don't you give up on me. **LEO!"** Piper called. "Phoebe hang on baby. We're going to fix this."_

_"Pi…Piper."_

_"Sshh baby I got you."_

_"It h…hurts." Phoebe looked up and saw the tears running down Pipers face._

_"I know honey just a bit longer, hang on sweetie."_

_She heard her sisters' voice, but the pain was too much as she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her_

_She almost laughed when she looked around herself at the sparseness of the light around her. She laughed thinking it was a refection of her own life. __She looked towards her shoulder and felt the pain piercing through it. A pain she wasn't willing or ready to deal with._

_"Deal with it sister, because it isn't going away any time soon."_

_Phoebe looked up to the voice coming towards her. __"P..Prue?"_

_"What? You thought I wouldn't be around to kick your ass when you gave up on something?" She stepped closer, "Like your_ **LIFE!"** _Prue reached forward and smacked Phoebe on the arm. "Piper is freaking out right now and here you are. Here you are giving up."_

_"I'm not. This is where I woke up. I would _NEVER_ give up on Piper you know that. Damn it Prue!" Phoebe stood toe to toe with her sister._

_Prue held her ground, but wanted to step back. She wanted to step back and take her baby sister in her arms. Soon enough her love for her baby sister won out. "Phoebe." her words were soft and quiet; but not to quiet, as Phoebe looked at Prue, and stepped into her arms with the glint of tears starting in her eyes._

_Phoebe closed her eyes; taking in the love that was there from the one sister/mother she was missing the most over the past year. "You always seem to know how to get me to see the right things."_

_"Phoebe you need to go back." Preu explained as she held her sister_

_"No."_

_"Phoebe."_

_"It hurts Prue."_

_Prue looked down at the sister she was holding in her arms. "Honey I know it hurts, and believe it or not that's a good thing. Means you are only here for a little while. If you can't feel the pain that means you are slipping away from Piper and Paige. And they need you, and everything with Jackman will risk exposing them again. They need your help."_

_Phoebe didn't say anything as she held on to her sister. The one sister she loved yet never showed it enough. "What about you?"_

_"Oh Phoebs. I didn't want to leave. I fought sooo hard to get back to you two, but they wouldn't let me. This is the time for you and Piper to be with Paige."_

_"I want to stay with you Prue." Phoebe tried to fight the tears in her eyes but couldn't. "I miss you." _

_"Oh sweetie, I miss you and Piper every day, but I'm always here for you. Like now."_

_Phoebe closed her eyes as she stayed in Prue's arms. She wanted to stay there forever. Never letting go. __"I remember when I was little and I'd hurt myself. You would always hold me like this. Making the pain stop."_

_"Well I can't take this pain away sweetie. As much as I love you Phoebe, and I would love for you to stay here, you can't."_

_Phoebe felt the tear run down her face. She could stay with Prue, all she had to do was let go._

_Prue felt Phoebe start to relax in her arms. She looked down as her sister closed her eyes. __"Phoebe don't you dare."_

_"It doesn't hurt any more Prue."_

_Prue shifted her sister in her arms, "Damn it Phoebe! You never listen to me. You can't do this. What about Piper? This will kill her. To lose us both inside a year."_

_"Prue please."_

_"No damn it!" She pulled away from Phoebe almost feeling that it was partially her fault. She had given her sister the love she was missing the last year. She grabbed her sister by the shoulder and squeezed down hard._

_The pain was excruciating as it tore through her._

_"I love you Phoebe, don't you ever forget that." Prue gave her sister a kiss before letting go and watching her disappear_.

"We got a beat."

Piper felt the hot tears streaming down her face and as she heard the words she quickly went to Phoebe's side. Sitting down beside her she took her sister hand in hers. "Phoebe don't leave me please. I can't lose you too."

Piper ran her free hand over the top of Phoebes head. "Come back to me baby, I need you in my life. Paige needs you and so does Leo."

She could hear the faint sound of beeping from a distance, and a soft muffled voice mixed in.

"Come on Phoebe. Piper won't rest until you wake up. And we both know how much of a growlie bear she is when she's over tired." Paige spoke softly to her older sister in hopes that eventually Piper would go to sleep. It had been hours since the alarms had all gone off.

"I'm not."

"A…are t...too."

Piper lifted her head up to see Phoebe's eyes flickering. "Phoebs, sweetie." She kept her hand on the top of Phoebe's head brushing it gently through her hair. "Come on honey I know your awake."

"P..Prue."

Piper and Paige shared a glance.

"What about her sweetie?" Piper wasn't sure what to think. Why was Phoebe talking or asking about Prue?

"Hu…hurt me."

Piper felt the sting of tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sure she didn't mean to Phoebs. What did you do?" she wasn't sure if maybe Phoebe was recalling a memory or if something else happened.

"S..stay." she looked up at Piper and could see the tears in her eyes. She turned and looked at Paige and saw the same thing. "It Hu..hurts Piper."

Paige leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe's head "Ok sweetie, I'll get someone."

As she stepped from the room she looked back. Piper was still holding on to Phoebe's hand, the only time she had let go was when the alarms were going off and the medical staff had pushed them away. She wiped away the tears and started for the nurses' station.

---

"Well Miss Halliwell. You gave us all a good scare for a while."

Phoebe held her eyes to Pipers. There was always something with Pipers eyes she found comfort in whenever she was hurt or scared, even as a little girl.

"Well Phoebe, as I explained to your sisters earlier. The bullet grazed the wall of your heart as well as did some serious damage to the tissue and muscles around the area. A little bit more to the right and you wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

Phoebe saw Piper trying to control her tears. She remembered talking to Prue and how she wasn't supposed to die yet. She had been closer to death then her big sister had let her believe.

"I won't lie to you Phoebe or your sisters, you aren't out of the woods yet. You are still at a high risk of infection as well as the damage that the bullet did."

Paige took control, she had to, she could see both her older sisters were trying to come to terms with what was going on. "So you're saying, that she could still die." She didn't want to believe it. None of them would, nor would they accept it.

The doctor looked at all three. "I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening. But yes. There is still a high risk."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper had to stifle a laugh when she looked at her two younger sisters. Paige was attempting to help Phoebe eat and Phoebe wanted no part of it.

"Paige this is wrong. You are _MY_ baby sister, not the other way around, I should be feeding you."

"Deal with it honey, now eat." Paige held the spoon of fruit in front of Phoebe as she shoved it in her sisters' mouth.

"And me without the camera." Piper stepped in the room and made her way to her sisters. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the top of Phoebe's forehead. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Other then my baby sister feeding me. Just great." Piper hadn't missed the sarcasm in her sisters' voice.

"Give it time sweetie. You were shot in case you forgot that part."

"I know."

Piper took Phoebes hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Phoebe I haven't really had the chance to ask you. When you woke up the other day. You said Prue hurt you."

Phoebe looked up at Piper. There was something in her eyes that Phoebe understood. "She held me. It felt like when I was little and hurt myself, she just held me in her arms. I wanted to stay there forever." She broke her gaze from Piper and looked up. "But she made me realize that I would be leaving you two behind."

Piper sat there listening to Phoebe talk about Prue and how it was when they were young. "And this hurt how?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to stay. I wanted the pain to stop. She said if I didn't feel the pain that meant I would stay there. So I let it go. I let the pain go." She closed her eyes as she felt the tear start behind them. "She wouldn't let me. She squeezed my shoulder. She made me feel the pain."

Piper took Phoebe's hand in between both of hers, "I'm glad she did. Don't you _EVER_ give up like that Phoebe. Believe it or not I need you in my life."

"We both do." Paige added in.

"I'm sorry."

Piper placed a kiss on the back of Phoebe's hand as she reached over and wiped away the tear on her younger sisters face, "I know. I'm just glad you're here now and getting better."

Paige got up sensing that maybe Piper and Phoebe needed a minute to themselves, "I'm going to get something to drink. Piper you want anything?"

Piper looked up and gave Paige a weak smile. "I'm ok, thanx Paige." Piper turned attention back to Phoebe. "So she kicked your ass hey?"

Phoebe gave a slight laugh, "Ya, like always. God I miss her so much Piper."

"I know sweetie, so do I. I'm just glad she was the one to make you see your senses. I can't go through that again Phoebe, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't." Phoebe looked up at Piper, "I love you."

Piper ran her hand brushing the hair off Phoebes face. "I love you too."

--- ----

Later that evening, Phoebe looked up at the ceiling above her, thinking over what had happened a few days before. Piper and Paige had filled her in on everything but it seemed surreal.

"Pi..Piper?"

Piper looked up at her little sister. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Hu..hurts."

Piper took Phoebes hand in hers; "Ok Phoebes hang on I'll get someone ok?" Piper took the nurses call button in her hand and pressed down hard and held it in place. "You should have said something sooner honey."

Paige leaned against the doorframe watching her two sisters interact. "Hey you two ok?"

Piper looked up at Paige and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, Phoebe just had some pain. I called the nurses to give her something."

Paige sat on the other side of Phoebe. "Hey you. Giving Piper a hard time I see."

"No."

Paige smiled as she held on to Phoebe's hand, "Right."

Phoebe gave Paige a weak smile as she felt the pain to her shoulder and chest. She closed her eyes pushing out the pain she felt, but when she felt Pipers hand on her forehead she knew she wasn't hiding anything.

"Hang in there sweetie someone will be her soon." Piper encouraged her little sister, as she knew the pain had gotten worse.

Once the nurse left, having put the pain medication into Phoebes IV drip, Paige took her sister hand in hers, "Don't fight it Phoebs. Try and get some rest."

"Selena?"

"She's fine. Darryl has her safely tucked away."

"Where you guys should be as well."

Paige looked up as Piper turned around to see Darryl walk in the room.

"Hey Phoebe glad to see you awake."

"Glad to be awake."

"Shelia sends her love and get well wishes."

"Thanx. What's this about us safe?"

"Ever since the shooting I have been trying to get your sisters into protective custody."

"And as I told you before Darryl we will not hide from this guy. And we weren't leaving Phoebe." Piper explained to him the same conversation she had a millions times before.

"And my same argument applies. He is dangerous and will do anything to get at you three. I know you have your powers to protect you, but what about Phoebe? She doesn't have an active power and it's going to take her a long time to recover from this. She won't be able to fight him again like last time."

"And you have had an officer outside that door every minute since Darryl." Paige put in. "And we discussed what would happen once Phoebe was out of the woods."

"But you two won't go?" Darryl resigned the argument

"No." Piper felt Phoebe give her hand a squeeze but at the moment she ignored it she knew her sister wanted to know what they had decided and what was going on.

"Ok. I may not like it but ok. Just be careful. This guy only needs one shot. Phoebe almost died because of him. He's a cop so he knows how to use a gun, at any distance." He gave each sister a last look. "I'll make arrangements for Phoebe." And with that he started out of the room.

Piper waited for the explosion she knew was about to happen. She felt Phoebe's hand in hers loosen slightly but gave it a squeeze of her own.

"What the hell is going on? And what arrangements is he making?" Phobe demanded to know

"Phoebe calm down." Piper held her sisters hand in hers still.

"Piper no. I have a right to know what the hell is going on."

"Yes you do, but you need to calm down first." Piper gave her sisters' hand another squeeze.

Paige started to stand from her seat next to Phoebe as the two argued. "Maybe I should ….."

"Paige stay. That way I can yell at both of you once." Phoebe said as she held on to her little sister.

"Ok Phoebe, enough." Piper looked down at her baby sister. Her colour still hadn't come back even though it had been nearly a week since the shooting. "You want to know what's going on, then fine. Paige and I decided it would be best, once it was ok with the doctors, to move you to the safe house with Selena."

"No way. I'm not hiding from this guy. He used us to get to her."

"I know that honey but you can't fight him, not right now. Paige was feeding you this morning because you don't have the strength to do anything for yourself."

"Piper."

"We are not discussing this Phoebe, that's final."

Paige felt the uneasy silence in the room but said nothing to break it. Piper was right, Phoebe was safest in a safe house. She just wondered what would happen when the time came to actually move her there and what would happen after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackman had hastily gathered his belongs and found himself a new hotel. New to him but definitely not new. He looked at the beaten sign outside his window and the run down neighbourhood surrounding him. The room itself was bare, consisting of a bed, a TV, a desk and one chair. It was below the normal high standards he was accustomed too, but he was left with no choice. They had discovered his secret and he knew that the cops would be looking for him. This was the safest place to hide and still complete his work.

He paced, "Damn it!" it had been over a week and he was still unable to get to her, to them. "Witches. You think society will protect you if they knew what you are."

He thought back to the shooting. Some how they had managed to thwart his plans. They had found the amulets and were able to save Selena. "At least I killed one witch that night." he said knowingly as he sat at the desk pulling out the file he had in his briefcase. Flipping through a few pages he stopped and smiled at what he saw. "This will be perfect." Grabbing the key off the TV top he started out the door.

Walking down the street he could feel the eyes of the city on him. Watching his every move. But he only wanted to find one person. He asked around made it known someone was looking for him. Days later his persistents had paid off.

"I heard you've been asking questions around."

He turned to the voice coming from the darkened alley doorway. "Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"I do and that is all you need to know. Why are you looking for him?"

"Because I believe he can help me. Which in turn will help him." He pulled out his badge,

"Your badge doesn't scare me."

"No, maybe not. But it can help you." Jackman stepped closer to the partially hidden man. "I know of your family heritage and I think it is time you embraced it."

"What are you talking about?" he didn't trust this man before him, and less so now that he knew he was a cop.

"You did ten yrs for killing a woman you claimed was a witch. It's in your blood to find them and kill them." He tried to read the mans face but he hadn't moved from the darkness "As it is in mine."

The man watched him and even then he could see the truth, "What is this? Some FBI sting? Trying to get me to confess to something I never did? I heard about those killing a few weeks ago. I also know they suddenly stopped."

"No confession. I just want your help. Like your grandfather helped mine all those years ago."

He remembered a time when his father had spoken of the past they had carved out in history when America was young. How his family helped to keep the new country from becoming over run with evil.

Jackman watched as the man slowly stepped from the shadow of the door. "Let me buy you a drink…friend."

* * *

Phoebe winced as they transferred her from the ambulance gurney to the bed in the room of the safe house.

"Easy will ya."

The paramedics said nothing, as they let the doctor and nurse settle her in.

"Phoebs." Piper took her sisters hand in hers getting her to calm down slightly. "You ok?" Piper looked at her sister with concern. She was afraid it was to early to move her, but the doctor assured her that Phoebe would be fine.

"No."

Paige smiled knowing that her big sister was on the road to recovery.

Piper looked down at Phoebe who had her eyes shut. "Get some rest honey. Paige and I are right here."

"Don't leave." She spoke softly as she held on to Pipers hand.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie. Just get some sleep."

--- ----

Paige walked in the room and handed Piper a cup of coffee. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah it didn't take long. God I can't even think what I would have done if I lost her Paige."

Paige was about to answer when she turned to the figure at the door, "Piper, Paige can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Sure." Piper gave Phoebe hand gentle squeeze as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her sister forehead. "I love you."

Darryl looked in to Phoebe sleeping as Piper and Paige emerged from the room. "How is she?"

Piper pulled the door closed before looking at her friend, "Sleeping right now. They gave her something for the move over here that is finally taking hold."

"She needs the rest." He wanted to tell them that he had seen fellow officers take less hits then Phoebe had and the healing process was slow, but he didn't want to worry them any more. "You two need to make a decision."

Piper and Paige looked at Darryl confused.

"Once you leave her you can't come back."

"What?!" Paige was the first to voice her surprise.

"Paige we can't risk him following you two back here. Not only putting Phoebes life at further risk, but also Selena's."

"Darryl I told her I wasn't leaving her." Piper spoke quietly as she cast a glance at the closed door.

"Then stay here. But once you leave you can't come back until we catch him." He tried to measure what each one was thinking. "Personally I'd like you both to stay here anyway. I'd feel more relieved knowing you all were safe."

"What about you?" Paige asked thinking on how she could at least get the book to find Jackman.

"No one comes and goes, including me. Once you leave you can't come back. The doctor has assigned two nurses to be here with Phoebe. They are here for the duration; they know that. And they know the risks involved."

Paige looked between Darryl and Piper. "So we're stuck here?"

"If you want to call it that; then yes you are. Look the other cops don't know you are '_real'_ witches. They just think some crazy is out there killing woman who he _'thinks'_ are witches. Who he thinks is his duty to kill, stemming back from his, I don't know how many greats grandfathers. So please no magic."

Piper cast her eyes towards the door. She recalled nearly every moment from the time she heard the gun shot. Endless nights with no sleep watching as her baby sister fought for her life. "I'm staying."

What Piper said didn't surprise Paige; she wanted to stay herself. "Can I at least go to the manor and get the book and everything else we had there on him that you gave us?"

Darryl looked around, "Give me an hour to get what I got at the station. I'll take it to the manor and put it up in the attic. Just don't do it from here. Go to Phoebes room or something with the door closed and be fast." He gave Piper a warm hug, "Let her know I'm doing everything I can to get this guy."

"I will."

"Be careful." Darryl looked over at Paige giving her a weak smile. Somehow these three had found their way into his heart. It wasn't hard considering the past and his old partners relationship with Prue. But now he just wanted them safe. "Ok, one hour."

"Hour got it. Thank you Darryl for everything." Paige turned slightly having watched Piper make her way quietly back to Phoebe.

* * *

Paige sat in the chair next to Phoebe and across from Piper.

"What are we going to do?"

Piper looked up at Paige. "I'm staying here. I came to close to losing her. Maybe this is what the Angel of Destiny meant when he said about giving up our powers."

"You can't believe that Phoebe dying or nearly dying is our destiny?" Paige shot back

"No. I am saying that maybe this was what he meant by thing happening to help us decide. Paige, Phoebe nearly died because of who we are. Whose to say there aren't more Jackmans out there waiting to either kill us or use us like he did to do his dirty work. Maybe this is our out." Piper explained though not wholeheartedly.

Paige had been feeling like she was fighting both her sisters ever since the Angel of Destiny came into their lives. This was the first time she felt she had a purpose in life. Finding her sisters and learning of her heritage to her was the best thing that ever happened to her. "I know you two have been doing this a lot longer, but can't you honestly sit there and tell me its over?"

"Paige." Piper closed her eyes, "It just doesn't seem worth it any more. We've lost so much because of this, and I mean more then losing Prue, and Leo and I not able to conceive. It's everything. Our lives, Mum, Grams."

"Well he did say see what happens next. Maybe there is more to this. Maybe it isn't over." Paige cupped her hand over Pipers who was holding on to Phoebe, "Let's just wait and see this through. Then decide." Paige looked down at her watch; "Darryl should have been by the house by now."

"Be careful and fast as Darryl said. The nurse is due to check on Phoebe pretty soon. We can't have you disappearing on us and starting a state of panic.

"I will." She gave Piper a smile before she felt the orbs engulf her body.

Piper watched as Paige disappeared, "What are we going to do Phoebs?"

"Wait it out, like she said."

Piper smiled as Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was. She's right Piper. I think we need to see this through before we decide."

"Maybe. I just don't know if it's worth it any more. I mean after losing Prue I never wanted to keep going anyway. I'd lost to much."

Phoebe twisted her hand and gave Pipers a squeeze. "We both have Piper, but I think she would want us to see this out. Protect Selena and any other witches he may be after."

"Maybe. I just don't want to lose you or Paige."

"You won't. We're too tough to let go; you know that." Phoebe gave Piper a smile as she shifted on the bed causing a twinge of pain.

"Easy. We can't have them come in here to early and find Paige gone." She ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head, "Can you hang on a bit longer?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and pushed away the pain as she had so many times before. "Yeah."

"That's my girl." Piper could see the pain in her sisters' eyes, but the loud thump drew her away.

"Paige?"

"Oh. What the hell was that?" Paige sat on the floor gripping her head as Piper quickly went to her and helped her up.

"What happened?"

Paige looked at Phoebe and then to Piper. "I have no idea. I left here then felt as if I hit a brick wall running full tilt. Next thing I know I'm here sitting on my ass."

Piper sat Paige down in the chair she had just been occupying.

"The amulets." Phoebe looked at her sisters as she realized what had happened.

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe realizing what she was saying.

Paige saw a realization in her sister, "Are you saying he placed those damn things around the Manor?"

"I would. Think about it, that is the only way you can get what we need. For you to go get it or have someone bring it here." Phoebe told them

"And he probably saw Darryl go in the house so he can't help." Paige started to put all the pieces together.

"And neither can Leo." Piper added.

"So once again we have to figure this out with no magic." Paige summed up wondering now how they were going to figure this out and get Jackman behind bars where he belongs.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper sat holding on to Phoebes hand as a nurse changed the dressing to her wound. She gave her sisters hand a small squeeze, when she saw her cringe and turn to see what was happening.

"Don't look sweetie." Piper got her sister attention back to her. "She's almost done."

Paige walked in the room just as the nurse was finishing up. "How she doing?"

"Not bad. There is no sign of an infection and she seems to be breathing a lot better. Hopefully we'll be able to get her off the nose plug in a couple days. Get her breathing more on her own."

"Is that safe?" Paige asked worried.

"Even with the move we did to here from the hospital, your sister is doing great Paige. We won't take it out unless we are both sure."

Paige sat down beside Phoebe across from Piper, "Paige cut Andrea some slack will you. She know what she's doing." Phoebe told her sister as Paige took her hand in hers.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"I'll be fine." Phoebe said as she gave a weak squeeze to her sisters hand.

"And what about everything else? Is it going to be fine too?"Paige asked letting her sister know whe was worried about Jackamn and everything magical.

Phoebe turned her head to look at Piper, who so far had remained quiet. Turning back to Paige, "We've been in tighter jams before Paige. We'll work it out." She could tell neither one of her sisters had slept much. Worrying about her getting shot and then worrying about how to find Jackman without using magic.

She waited till the nurse had left the room before she said anymore, "Guys I had an idea. Call Darryl and have him go back to the Manor and get what he put there back, then have him meet you somewhere. Paige can at least orb to him there and orb back with it. At least then we'll be able to have something to go on."

"Phoebe it's to risky." Piper statred her own worries in her own way.

Phoebe turned her head slightly to look at Piper. "How? Paige orbs out of here straight to Darryl and then back. Jackman may follow Darryl but he can't follow Paige back her."

"She's right Piper. I could." Paige stared but then saw the look on PIers face.

Piper took in a deep breath; She was losing control. She closed her eyes ands got up off the chair she had been sitting in ever since Darryl left earlier that morning. "What if he follows Darryl and sees a chance to take a shot at Paige?" Piper couldn't even look back towards the bed Phoebe was on or to see Paige watching her, "I can't go through that again. I can't go through the pain of losing another sister. Pacing away each minute as they fight to save her life. To sit by another bed waiting for that moment when her eyes will open fearing that she will just give up."

Phoebe wanted then to get up so bad and go to Piper, but she couldn't. "Piper."

"No Phoebe, you nearly **_DIED!_** Do you have any idea how that felt for me? For Paige? I can't keep doing this. I can't keep losing sisters. I can't do it again. I _WON'T_ do it again." Piper didn't even wipe away the tears falling down her face as she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Paige sat there not really sure what to do or say as she watched Piper leaving the room. But she did feel the squeeze to her hand as she looked down at Phoebe.

"Just give her some time Paige, I'll talk to her later. In the mean time, call Darryl and let him know you will contact him as to where to meet him."

"Phoebe..Piper.." PAige started to protest

"I know what she said, but it's the only way we can do this." She gave Paige a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Well as long as she knows it was your idea. So when she kicks someone's ass it'll be yours."

Phoebe laughed but stopped as shot of pain went through her, "All the better. She won't kick me while I'm still hurt."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just don't make me laugh." Phoebe smiled

"Dea,l but you know, you're getting better Phoebs. And I have a feeling Piper won't forget."

"She never does. Her and Prue were both like that. I'd do something stupid and crazy, maybe get hurt in the process. They would wait till I was better before they would kick my ass or yell at me."

"I can see that." Paige looked down at Phoebe.

Both sisters sat in silence thinking on what they needed to do and how they needed to convince Piper.

--- ----

Paige got up later and gently placed the blanket further up Phoebe as she slept, the drugs having taken effect and causing her to drift off. She shut the light off and pulled the door to, so as not to wake her. She walked in the living room and saw Selena sitting reading a book.

"Hi. How you doing?"

Selena looked up to Paige; "I'm ok. How's Phoebe?"

"Sleeping, Andrea increased her pain meds a bit after the move, knocked her out. You seen Piper?"

"She went towards the kitchen."

"Thanx." Paige turned around and went to the kitchen. It may not be Pipers kitchen but Paige knew that was where the oldest sister would feel the most comfortable. Fixing and fussing in the kitchen was what she did best.

Paige watched, as Piper seemed lost in thought looking out the window to the back yard. "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah." Piper turned around, "Look I'm sorry about…"

"Piper its ok. I know you're worried about her and me but I talked to Phoebe about this. She's given it a lot of thought and it's the only way to at least get that file Darryl has."

"I just …"

"Look Piper. I don't seem to know what you went through, but I nearly lost her too. I can't even imagine how you felt, especially after you two lost Prue. I've thought about this and I've changed one thing. Call Leo. He can go and meet Darryl not me. Jackman probably doesn't even know about him. And if he did, Jackman wants witches; not Whitelighters."

Piper rubbed her hands over her face. She didn't know what to think anymore. "Ok." She looked up at Paige. "She talk you into this?"

"No. But she did say she was going to talk you into it." Paige smiled as she saw a slight smile come across Pipers face.

"She usually does." She gave a weak laugh at the memories, "If Prue disagreed with her she would come to me and get me to agree. So when she confronted Prue again she could say I agreed with her." She started out of the kitchen. "Call Darryl, before I change my mind."

Paige flipped open her cell and dialled their friend, the one person who could help them no matter what.

* * *

He placed the beer down on the counter as he listened to Jackman telling him of all he had done with the witches and how he needed his help with the three new ones he found. Explaining as well the connections their two families had over the years.

"So everything was true. Everything that was passed down through generations in my family."

"True, all of it." He could see the mans face almost thinking as he picked up his beer and took another swig.

"So how do we fix this?" he knew it was all true. He had done his own research over the years. He just wanted to see and make sure that he wasn't being set up.

"They can't stay hidden forever. Eventually they will come out. Go to their house for their magic book."

"And when they do…"

"We kill them for the witches they are. Just like our great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers did before us."

* * *

Darryl paced back and forth in the park. He had gone straight to the Manor after Paige had called him. He knew it was risky but he had to do something to help them out, he was having no luck finding Jackman, it was like he left town, but he knew that was far from the truth. A man like that doesn't leave witnesses left behind, or a job uncompleted.

"Darryl."

Darryl turned as Leo called him.

"Leo. Hey. How they doing?"

"As can be expected I guess. Phoebes been in some pain most of the day. Pipers being Piper, worrying and Paige is trying to figure everything out. You go to the Manor?"

"Yeah here." He handed Leo an envelope, "It's got everything I could get on Jackman. Was even able to get what he left the girls too."

"Perfect. Any luck yet findin this guy?"

"Nothing it's like the guy wasn't even here." Darryl explained frustrated he hadn't had better news.

"Well we both know he is. Somewhere. I need to get back. Thanks again for this Darryl. You're a good friend to them."

"Just tell them to get me something to find this guy."

"I will. I'll have Paige call you when we do." He walked down the path and stepped into the bathroom and orbed out to the safe house.

* * *

Piper and Paige sat at the dining room table and had been looking over the files for nearly two hours.

Paige turned another page of the files that Leo had brought them. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up to see if Piper was having any more luck then she was. "Anything?"

"Maybe. Though its kind of disturbing." Paige got up and looked at what Piper was reading. "If I'm reading this right Jackman may have an accomplice. See here."

Paige followed where Piper had her finger and read the lines. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Jackman's 6 times, great grandfather was the man who executed Melinda…." Piper started

"And Cole's was the judge to sentenced her." Paige finished as they both shared a look with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper sat next to a sleeping Phoebe reading a book, every now and then looked at her sister. As she looked up now it was more from a sixth sense of being watched. "Hey there sleepy." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her sisters' forehead. "How you doing?"

"It hurts."

"You want me to get Andrea?" Piper ran her hand over the top of her sisters head.

"No. I just sleep more with the drugs."

"Well that isn't such a bad thing Phoebs. It's so you'll get better."

Phoebe moved her hand and took Pipers in hers, entwining their fingers.

Piper in turn used her free hand to brush a falling piece of hair off Phoebes face. Looking into her sisters' eyes. "You really scared me, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Scared myself pretty good too."

"I bet." She ran her hand along the top of her sisters' head. "Paige got the book from Darryl."

"What she learn?" Phoebe held Pipers gaze in her eyes. She remembered everything she saw after that bullet hit her. It was like her life passed before her. As she looked at Piper she knew her sister had the seen same thing happen.

Piper always had a hard time lying to any of her sisters and now was no different.

"Piper? What did you two find out?"

She couldn't turn away. Phoebe had as much right to know as any of them. She tightened her grip on the hand s they had interlocked.

"We think Jackman had an accomplice. Here in San Francisco."

"Had? What do you mean had?"

"Well if it's who we think is was. He's dead. Or at least dead from earth."

"Piper. Explain please."

Piper took in a deep breath. "According to what Jackman had in his file. He was working for or at least looking to work with a old very OLD friend of the family. Seems his 6 times great grandfather was the one who executed Melinda."

"Wait, _OUR_ Melinda."

"Yeah, and the friend of the family was the man who was the judge and jury. Jackman THINKS it was the 6 times great grandfather of… " She paused just enough to give another gentle squeeze to Phoebes hand, "Cole."

Phoebe held her eyes to Piper. "Cole? As in _MY_ Cole?"

"Yeah. Only we both know it would have been his great grandfather, maybe even his grandfather."

Phoebe turned her head slightly and looked out at the rain as it ran down the window. After everything she had been through with Cole and now this. It all started when his great grandfather had her grandmother executed.

"How is this…I can't.. God Piper."

Piper got up and moved in as best she could behind Phoebe and pulled her close to her. Her sisters back leaning against her chest.

It was there Paige found them an hour later. "Hey you two." She sat down beside Phoebe in the chair across from where Piper had been sitting. She took her sisters hand in hers. "You ok?"

Phoebe didn't say anything she just gave her baby sisters hand a squeeze and a weak smile.

"Yeah stupid question. We'll figure this out Phoebe."

"How? Cole is down there gathering these powers. I saw him when we went for Selena. He's getting stronger. It's only a matter of time before he figures out how to get back. I can't do this. If Jackman..."

"Jackman what?" Paige looked up at Piper before she looked back to Phoebe. "Honey no matter what we think. I am pretty sure that Cole won't let Jackman or anyone else hurt you."

"Maybe. But that was before we vanquished him."

Piper tightened her hug just enough to get Phoebes attention. "Honey I think Paige is right. No matter what happened, you said yourself. He still loves you. The human Cole never stopped loving you."

"What about the demon one?" Phoebe asked now not so sure of what Coles' feelings were

It was Pipers turn to look at Paige. "We'll work that out if and when it happens. I think right now Jackman may be in more danger then us. If what you said is true. About Cole gathering powers."

* * *

He sat in the back corner waiting for him to come back. He lifted up the beer from the table and took a swig as he kept his eye on the door. The man he was meeting walked through the smoky bar, stopping for a beer on the way to the table.

"You find them yet?" he asked as he put his beer down.

The man slide into the booth, "No. I was watching a cop all day but he didn't make contact with them. The hospital shows her still registered but she is nowhere in the building."

He despised men like this, always had. His father had spoken only a few times of what his grandfather, his great grandfather had done many years ago. It had sickened him. And now here he was somehow caught in this twisted game.

"Police protection. Didn't you say that one of the witches you were after before was being protected?"

"Yes, but where. Damn it, they can ID me for attempted murder on two of them at least."

What was killing a few witches? He didn't care. It was who he was. And was in the end till she betrayed him. But somehow he knew she would. Their bond was too strong. He had tried for years to break it but instead she broke him. Now he lost everything. But he knew he would never lose the love he carried for her. Helping this crazy was a way to feel alive again.

"Give me something to go on and I may be able to find them for you."

Jackman looked at the man across from him. There was something there that he wasn't sure he could trust. Sure the man had a record of killing, but he wasn't convinced. Until his arrest there was nothing on this guy, it was like he didn't even exist. He didn't have a choice, if this guy thought he could find them then so be it. Who was he to stop him?

"Ok." He looked around before opening his brief case. Taking out a file folder he slide it across the table waiting for him to open it.

Cole took another swig of his beer as his one hand reached down and tossed open the file revealing to him the witches that Jackman was after.

* * *

Piper held her arms around Phoebe as they both slept. Paige on the other hand was sitting beside them, wide-awake. It was almost as if she was waiting for something to happen. When just in that though the sirens sounded on Phoebe's medical equipment causing both Paige and Piper to jump to life.

Piper quickly got off the bed she had been sharing with her sister, as Paige ran from the room in search of either Andrea or Lucy. Her fear for her sister nearly over taking her as both nurses rushed in the room and pushed both of the sisters out. Letting them wait to see what was going on with Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper sat in the chair holding on to Phoebe's hand absently rubbing her thumb along the back of it. She held her gaze to her little sister. "Don't do that again."

"Wasn't me." Phoebe said with a cheeky smile

Paige had to stifle a laugh as she came in and sat in the other chair, "She's got you there Piper. You were the one that pulled the IV out, when you were holding her sleeping."

"You hush." Piper looked over at Paige giving her a look but still smiled beneath it. Turning back to Phoebe, "You ok?"

"Just tired. People wakening me up with alarms going off." She gave Piper a smile.

"Sorry. Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Piper stood and placed a kiss on her sisters' forehead.

--- ----

Several days later Phoebe had slowly made her way to the living room with Selena's help.

"So you talked to your Mum?" Phoebe asked as she eased herself into the couch.

"Yeah. Apparently she bound my powers when I was younger; to protect me."

"Sounds familiar." Phoebe smiled knowing that was why Grams and her own mother had bound hers and her sisters' powers. "So what is it? Your power?"

"Mum said I can summon things to me. All I have to do is either see it or picture it in my head and call for it." She laughed at what seemed like a distant memory. "Mum said I used to do it all the time when I couldn't have something I wanted."

Phoebe laughed, "Sounds like something I would have done."

"What is something you would have done? And why are you out of bed?" Piper asked as she sat in the chair across from her sister and Selena.

"Summon something that I was told I couldn't have."

Piper had to laugh, "Yes it is." She turned to Selena, "So is that your power?"

"Yeah. Mum bound them when I was little."

Piper gave Phoebe a knowing look.

"What is she doing out of bed?" Paige asked as she towel dried her hair.

"Ok _'she'_ is sitting right here, and I can't stand being coped up in that room any longer." Phoebe said a bit harsher then she wanted. "Sorry."

Selena looked at the three sisters, "It's my fault. I let her talk me into it."

"No. When Phoebe makes up her mind she usually gets what she is after. She would have come out here even without your help Selena. It's ok." Piper watched her sister.

An almost uneasy silence fell over the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe looked at Piper, "About Jackman."

"And Cole." Paige added in.

Phoebe looked at her younger sister, knowing she was right. But she didn't want to deal with Cole, not now anyway.

"Nothing. We are going to let Darryl handle it this time. Last time you almost got killed by that lunatic." Piper said in a tone leaving no room for discussion.

Phoebe quickly cast a look to Piper, "Piper we can't. Paige is right. Cole is now a part of this and we both know that Darryl and the cops are no match for him."

"No Phoebe, I will not risk yours or anyone else's life in this room." Piper argued. She had come to close to losing Phoebe and she wasn't about to go through that again.

Phoebe locked eyes with her older sister, "He won't hurt me. We both know that."

"I can't risk that." Piper held Phoebe locked eye to her own.

Phoebe slowly pushed herself up from the couch, "We may not have a choice." She said quietly as she made her way back to the room she had been using the last few days.

Paige watched as Phoebe left the room before she turned to look back at Piper about to say something.

"Just leave her for a bit Paige. I think she is still trying to process the fact that Cole may be back."

* * *

"You need to **DO** something." her voice was filled with panic

"We have our orders. You four are **NOT** to leave this house." the officer argued back

"Ok I think something like this would warrant leaving." Phoebe yelled at the more them stubborn officer that was assigned to watch them.

He looked at his partner for some sort of guidance.

"I'll call 911."

"No save it, I'll take her in the car." He turned to Phoebe, "But only her. You three stay here."

Phoebe was about to protest but her sister waved her off. "I'll be ok." She said weakly.

Phoebe bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Better be. I don't want a room mate."

--- ----

Darryl ran down the hall wondering what happened.

"Halliwell?" Darryl asked as soon as he rounded the corner and approached the nurse's station

"She's ok Inspector." The doctor looked up to the man he had met only a few weeks back when another of the sisters was under his care, and still was to a degree.

"What happened?" Darryl turned and met the man's gaze.

"Bad meat. She got food poisoning."

"Piper? She's a trained chef." Darryl replied almost in disbelief.

"Maybe so but that is what it was. I know you probably want to get her back to the house but she isn't going anywhere for at least 24hrs, just to be safe. I've got her on a IV drip right now to replace the fluids she lost."

"Fine but no one in her room unless its you." Darryl went through the door and looked down at the pale features of his friend. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Hi. Awful. Last time I let Paige cook for any of us."

Darryl laughed knowing that it was usually Piper that did all the cooking. "I'm sure she won't argue that. How's everyone else?"

"Fine. Phoebe hadn't had any at all. Selena is a vegetarian and Paige was fine."

"Well I'll have someone stay at the door." He knew what he had to say next would not go well. "You realize you can't go back right?"

Piper looked at Darryl shocked but not completely.

"Its to risky Piper, I can't risk Jackman finding out you are here and following you back to the others."

"Darryl I …"

"Piper, I don't have a choice." He could see the pain in her face, "I'm sorry."

--- ----

He walked through the halls hoping to get some word on any of them. He knew that one was still hurt. He had first thought her dead, but it seemed she had survived the shot. He knew it was serious enough that if they moved her, someone would go with her. He was once again looking for any clue as to where they had taken them.

As he rounded the corner he couldn't believe his luck. The cop he had followed for weeks was right there. He made his way closer to the room he had gone into and took a chance slightly opening the door. Smiling he continued down the hall formulating a plan as he took out his cell and started to dial numbers.

--- ----

Phoebe paced back along the living room floor.

"Phoebe please. Sit."

"No."

"You shouldn't even be up walking around and here you are pacing.

"Paige until I know Piper is ok, I'll pace!"

Paige got off the couch and stood in front of her sister. "Phoebe. Please." She placed her hands on Phoebes shoulders and guided her towards the couch.

"You know she is never going to let you cook again?" Phoebe leaned against Paige

"I know. I'm just glad you didn't have any."

"You and me both." Phoebe agreed. "Paige?"

"I'll go now but only if you promise no pacing while I'm gone." Paige seemed to read into her sisters thoughts

"Promise. I just need to know if she is ok."

Paige got up and started for the bedroom, "I'll get Selena to keep you company." Closing the bedroom door behind her Paige felt her magic inside, as she orbed out to Piper.

As the room came into focus she felt her stomach knot and her heart tighten

"Paige how nice of you to come."

"Let her go."

"I don't think so. Now I suggest you get Selena and your other sister and meet me, say at the same spot. Seems fitting to me don't you?"

"Paige don't listen to him."

"Piper."

"_No!"_

"Do it Paige or I kill her right here and now." Jackman tighten his grip on Piper as she pressed the gun into her stomach.

He backed towards the door, "Now nice and easy and don't even try your magic. I think you know what I am wearing." He pulled Piper with him as Paige orbed out.

She took a deep breath as she opened the bedroom door and started towards Phoebe.

Hearing Paige coming towards her Phoebe stood up. "Well, how is she?"

"We have a problem."

"What? Paige tell me." Phoebe could see fear on Paige's face.

"When I got there…" she looked into Phoebes caring eyes, "Jackman was there. He took her."

Phoebe felt her knees weaken as Paige wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist and helped her back down to the couch, "He..he what?"


	9. The end

Piper fought the binds that held her hands behind her. Her arm hurt where he had ripped the IV drip out of her arm and she had absolutely no energy. _'Now I know how Phoebe felt when she got the flu really bad'_ recalling memories of her sister.

"Won't be long now Piper. You will all suffer for the ways of evil."

"You have no idea what we do."

"Sure I do. Work for the devil spreading his evil." He moved around the pile of wood. Circling her, like you would your prey.

"You have no idea. We fight that evil everyday. Hell my sisters and I vanquished the Source of all evil before he _COULD_ spread his evil. Without us around, you have nothing to stop them."

Not answering her Jackman turned around at a sound coming towards him. Moving back to the bush he waited. Seeing Paige and Phoebe walking right along side Selena, both seemingly helping Phoebe. Moving quickly he pushed Paige and grabbed a hold of Phoebe. "Ah everyones here."

Paige was quickly to her feet grabbing hold of Selena in the process. "Let her go."

"Get moving, I think your sister misses you." He motioned with the gun he had in his one hand. Keeping a hand tight on Phoebe as he walked them back to the centre clearing.

"Paige I told you…" Piper started

"I overruled you." Phoebe replied back

"You shouldn't even be walking around as much as you have been, so how is it you overruled me?"

"Let her go." Paige kept her eyes on their new enemy.

"Now why would I let her go, when I went to all this trouble to get you all here?" he pulled the torch from the ground beside him and set its burning end into the wood setting it ablaze.

"**PIPER!"** Phoebe yelled as she tried to break away from Jackmans tight hold.

"Paige, get Selena out of here." Piper yelled between coughing as smoke started in her lungs

"Not without you two." Paige shot back trying to figure out how to save her sister, both of them.

"Not without any of them."

Paige turned around at the voice behind her.

"Where have you been?" JAckman glared over at his partner

"Looking for them, but I see you found them already." He walked with a stride of confidence towards Jackman and Phoebe, looking into her eyes and seeing her fear. Fear of him.

Phoebe watched as Cole walked towards them and she knew had to take a chance. A chance to believe that Cole would never hurt her, or her sisters. She felt the fist forming in her hand and she quickly slammed the back of her fist into Jackmans face at the same time ducking to her right to the ground.

She saw the flames consume him as Cole's fireball hit him in the chest and then nothing. "Piper."

Paige had moved, as soon as she saw Cole throw his fireball at Jackman. Tackeling Piper in much the same way Piper had tackled Selena.

Helping her oldest sister to her feet, the two of them made their way to Phoebe.

"You ok?" Piper asked as she sat beside her sister.

"No." Phoebe wrapped her one arm around her sister her fear of losing another sister coming to the surface. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now come on, lets get you back to bed. Preferably in the hospital."

"You too." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on the one Piper had wrapped around her waist, as Piper and Paige helped Phoebe up.

Phoebe looked past her sisters a minute and saw to the man she once loved with her soul. "Thank you."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you Phoebe. Or them."

"I know."

He gave her a weak smile before he disappeared.

Piper looked on to her little sister before taking Paige's hand, "Paige."

Paige reached out and placed her hand on Selena as she orbed out, back to the safe house they had called home for the last few days, settling Phoebe back to bed.

"I'll call Darryl, he can say he rescued me or something." Piper said as she went to the phone.

"What about Jackman? How they going to explain that?" Paige asked.

"Well he was burned. Tell them he fell in the fire in a fight to get to me." Piper reasoned.

* * *

Piper set the Jeep in park and got out around to the other side. "You ok?" 

"Yeah I'm good." Phoebe replied but humoured her sister as she felt the arm snake around her waist. "You?"

"Nothing a few days didn't cure." She looked back to everything that had happened over the past few weeks and days as Phoebe was taken back to the hospital and herself giving a clean bill of health after the smoke insulation and food poisoning. "And now you need to rest."

"Piper I'm fine, really."

"And the doctor said not to over do it. Humour me."

"I already am." Phoebe smiled as she looked at her sister as they reached the front door to the Manor.

Paige walked in from the kitchen, "Hey you're early."

"Hey Paige." Phoebe gave her younger sister a smile, "What is that smell?"

"Dinner."

Piper and Phoebe shared a looked between them, "You're cooking?" Phoebe said surprised that her sister would think Piper would eat her cooking again

"Cause I ain't eating it." Piper added in with a laugh.

"Actually I am. As a thank you. Paige didn't think you would ever let her cook again."

Piper and Phoebe looked past Paige to see Selena walking towards them.

"Well in that case ok." Piper laughed as Paige playfully swatted her sister. "Besides, the next time I go to a hospital will be to deliver my baby girl."

Phoebe turned in her sisters' arms, "Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"You heard me." Piper smiled at her sisters. "I'm pregnant."

"YAY!" Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper as Paige soon joined them.

Laughter was all that was heard the evening as three sisters thought of the prospect of another generation of witches would soon fill their lives with joy.

* * *

Thank to all the readers and reviewers. If you likke this you can check out more of my fics at my homepage under teh pen name Di. There you will also find other tales of the Charmed Ones by fabulous writers.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
